


Apollo

by romanfunkboy



Series: A collection of retro F1 one shots [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jackie and his self deprecating ways, M/M, copious descriptions about how RIPPED francois was, he was BEEFED, slightly sexy in certain parts haha, the man is an absolute chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanfunkboy/pseuds/romanfunkboy
Summary: Francois was so beautiful, it was like staring into the sun.
Relationships: François Cevert/Jackie Stewart
Series: A collection of retro F1 one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178750
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Apollo

They nicknamed him “Le Prince” and he could see why. Francois was gorgeous, his body seemingly sculpted by the hands of the Gods themselves. His shoulders were sturdy and his arms were corded with muscles. He used them to hold Jackie up as they fucked, making Jackie feel ridiculously dainty. His pecs were robust, with a good dusting of hair which trailed down his athletic abdomen, past his hips and in between the apex of his legs. Whenever Francois got cuddly, Jackie would wake up with his face pressed in that chest, the hairs tickling his nostrils. And Jackie would inhale his deep masculine scent. Francois always smells like cigarettes and the summer sun. 

Francois had lean well built thighs, packed with stamina. Jackie knew that well. He remembered feeling the muscles flex and tense under his hands as he took Francois deep into his mouth on his knees. Francois always fought hard not to buck into the hot wet heat. Whenever he climaxed, his powerful thighs would clamp down hard on Jackie’s head, his heels dug hard into the Scot’s shoulders and his fingers gripped Jackie’s shaggy hair hard. 

Later he would fuss over Jackie for being so rough, his sad puppy eyes looking so apologetic. 

And his eyes. 

Blue. Sparkling blue. Like the sky on a clear spring day. Like the glistening ocean, vast and infinite. Like the flash of his Matra MS80, shooting down the road. 

They would lie facing each other, the scent of sex and sweat lingering in the room. He stared into Francois’s eyes, smiling and shining. Francois would kiss his hands, always the romantic, and say in his deep smooth accent, “Jackie, you are so beautiful.” Jackie wished he could somehow keep the sound of his name falling from Francois’s lips in his pocket, so he could take it out whenever he wanted and hold it to his ear wherever he was. 

“I am no looker compared to the likes of you,” he said, his self-deprecating chuckle half muffled by the pillow. 

“You are so much more compared to me, for me.” Francois replied, his voice excruciatingly sincere. 

Before Jackie could disagree, Francois pulled him close and kissed him deeply, swallowing his protests. Jackie was no petite bird but Francois, with his strong arms and wide chest always made him feel so delicate and fragile. 

Francois and his blue blue eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> english is literally my first language and im struggling with grammar bc i never wrote this much before.
> 
> I love Francois so much :( he seemed so kind and lovely.


End file.
